Daedalus Stavros
Daedalus Stavros is the long-time Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Background Daedalus Stavros is the long-lived guildmaster of Fairy Tail, the 4th to be exact. Before his time as guild master, he served as one of Fairy Tail's strongest. He was widely recognized for his advanced use of Fire Magic and later its variant, Purple Flare; enough that many refer to him still as the Fire King and even nobles talk well of him and his deeds as a mage even to this day. Despite this, he was never considered to be among the Ten Wizard Saints even in his prime. Personality Daedalus is a benign, wise old man. As guild master for Fairy Tail, he holds great pride in where he and his predecessors have brought to the guild and also in the current members of the guild. He holds some respect towards all in his guild, treating and calling them like he would his own children given the important role they all serve in the guild's future. It is because of this great deal of pride and faith placed in his potential successors that he is also very stringent and punishing over any failures on behalf of guild members. Outside of the guild and for most other people, Daedalus may come across as a kind and benevolent old man who likes to joke around a lot. He tries to savor the moments where he thinks of a perfect gag before testing them out on those he meets or comes across. When not doing administrative work for the guild and his other daily rituals, he often spends time at the back of the Guild where his personal forge is. There using his own magic fire, he creates wonderful weapons and armors which he either hangs up for display in the forge or gives out to those who he considers deserving of appraisal in the guild. Appearance Daedalus is a large and aging old man. Despite his age, he still holds a great deal of vitality to him which is shown through his large frame still managing to sport a muscular look. Typically he wears simple clothing and a smith's apron which he will wear outside of his hobby working on weapons and armor. Abilities Immense Durability. Immense Magic Power. Fairy Law Fire Magic ' *'Daedalus' Wings, an advanced technique which owes its name to its creator. Daedalus creates two large satellites made of fire that, when not in use, orbit around him. These satellites can be moved and controlled with varying degrees of force. Although it is just regular flame, the force behind them once hitting something can be related to that like a powerful, almost crushing gust of wind from the heat alone. Anything caught by the flames is surely to erupt in flame and left scorched. If fully covered by one of these cores or caught between the both of them, death is sure to find the victim should they not be of some comparable level to a guild master. *'Fire Ball', a very rudimentary spell that any Fire Mage should know. It is conjured through the recipient's hands in the form of a fireball hence the spell's name. This fireball can be launched and used repeatedly to create a flurry of fireballs to attack a target with. The spell's basic nature betrays it however, as it doesn't have very good control and can only be fired linearly. *'Flaming Geyser', Daedalus holds both of his open hands up before unleashing a torrent of flames onto whatever his hands are pointed at. The flames from these torrents will remain in a condensed line because of the power being put into it. When they touch anything, the flames will tend to "stick" to whatever they touch like a flamethrower would. The intense burning from this if left untreated can lead to severe and crippling burns. *'Flash Fire', the air around Daedalus explodes in flames for a brief second causing a blinding flare to surround Daedalus. This does not do any damage to the recipient or opponents around, however unless already prepared they will be briefly blinded by the flashing light. *'Hephaestus' Wrath', this is among one of Daedalus' stronger attacks befitting the strength and overwhelming power of a guild master. Similar to other techniques, he uses this using his hands as a medium like usual. He then creates super-condensed spheres of magic fire that are a harsh maroon color. He hurls these towards the nearest opponent, upon making contact with anything it immediately explodes and consumes surrounding area in a 3 meter radius in burning flames. These flames are so powerful that even mages caught in the flames will be fatally burned. However, because of this overwhelming strength, it is also a significantly slower spell that is easy to avoid if not first immobilized. *'Rising Inferno', Daedalus enchants the ground underneath his opponent with fire magic. Afterward a seal quickly appears before a spiraling inferno of flames ascends and burns his opponent alive. Because of the speed it takes to set this seal down, it doesn't carry much power with it. However, it still can cause moderate burns to those who don't have at least the durability of an S-class mage. The main damage comes from the sudden flash of intense heat, which can leave those caught in it to suffer from symptoms of Heat Stroke such as dizziness, nausea; etc. Purple Flare ' *'Burning Thistle, Daedalus creates a thorned whip of Purple Flare's flames. This flare can be manipulated to various lengths, but always remains thin and flexible. Those caught by the whip will be burnt and have their skin torn asunder by the whip, leaving deep gashes already cauterized by charred flesh sure to leave deep scars on anyone caught by the whip. *'Indigo Inferno', Daedalus raises a wall of purple flames in front of him. This acts as a sturdy defense to protect himself and others from powerful spells he couldn't otherwise avoid. The created wall is very rudimentary in formation, and only covers one side. *'Purple Net'. **'Purple Net: Fiery Redemption', after successfully binding a target with Purple Net or Burning Thistle, Daedalus can focus the purple flames to cover their body entirely. From there, the target will be burned to death while simultaneously being crushed by the material flames. Of course, this spell can be resisted and with an equal if not overwhelming force from inside or outside to hinder Daedalus himself. If not, then their body will be reduced to a fine ball of compressed ash. *'Purple Rain'. Ring Magic ' *'Hidden Power, Daedalus has a single ring on the middle finger of his left hand. This ring holds and absorbs some of Daedalus' magic power, collecting it over time until containing an immense amount of magic power. Upon release, it provides Daedalus an overwhelming boost to his magic power noticeably releasing the seal from his ring and covering his body in a series of patterns. Telepathy Category:Guild Master Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Character